


Cheetos Sweetos

by Kayla_Michele



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla_Michele/pseuds/Kayla_Michele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very pregnant Jennifer Jareau wakes her wife with cravings.  Jemily with brief mentions of Willifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping

“Em,” Emily stirs, the voice entering her dreams. “Emily.” The voice says louder. Emily stirs more. She mumbles something, burying her face into her pillow. “Emily Prentiss-Jareau” The voice says louder in a more stern voice. Emily stirs again, slowly opening her eyes.

“Jayje?” She glances at the alarm clock beside her bed. She groans. The clock reads: ‘3:00 A.M.’

“Emily, I’m hungry” Her wife whines. Emily rolls on her side and looks at JJ.

“What? Do you realize what time it is?” She asks, already aware that she’d lose this fight.

“I want some Cheetos,” JJ whines “and maybe some Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream” She adds as an afterthought.

“Jenn, There’s Cheetos in the pantry,” Emily reminds. JJ sheepishly points to the empty bag.

“I finished them earlier. When you were giving Henry a bath”

Emily sighs. She snuggles up to her wife and places her hand on JJ's growing belly.

“You,” she circles her hand around the bump lovingly “Little miss Prentiss-Jareau are causing mama some problems” She gently kisses JJ’s stomach, before moving to her lips.

“Please?”

“Of course, anything for you and our daughter” Emily smiles, her heart still fluttering with joy as she mentioned their newest edition. She begrudgingly gets out of her warm bed. JJ smiles lazily, taking in the sight of Emily’s form in the moonlight. Emily throws a robe on and grabs the keys to warm up the car. “You better love me for this”

“Of course I do” JJ smiles. JJ lays, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach as she waits for Emily to return.

“Jesus!” She hears the brunette exclaim from the hall. JJ laughs.

“I was beginning to think you were going to take off in your underwear”

“Oh, you’d enjoy that too much, Jareau” Emily throws the robe on the ground and grabs her bra and one of JJ’s t-shirts. She slips on pants and throws JJ’s Georgetown University hoodie on.

“I’ll be back” She kisses JJ gently. “Love you”

“Love you too, Em” Emily peaks in Henry’s room and smiles fondly at the boy who was currently sleeping with his stuffed Spider-Man and his new stuffed Baymax. Emily and JJ had surprised him by taking him out of class early on a Friday night to see the movie while they had rare time off. Of course, the young boy loved the movie and just had to have a stuffed Baymax.

Garcia had overheard the ladies talking about his obsession with the marshmallow-like hero and decided she couldn't pass up the chance to spoil her godson. She bought him the most expensive stuffed Baymax she could find and altered the computer chip to make it say more than 6 sayings it was equipped with. Making him the envy of his classmates at show and tell.

Emily gently closed his door and made her way out to the cold. She wrapped her arms around her as the cold February night air hit her. She gratefully climbed into the SUV and waited until she was warmed up to begin her journey to the supermarket.

“Fuck,” she gripped the steering wheel tightly as a car pulled out in front of her with no signal “learn how to drive assholes!” She silently wished she could use her status at the BAU to arrest this man who almost endangered her life. “Some of us have a child and a pregnant wife to go home to” she mumbled to herself as she turned on the road towards the supermarket.

Lucky for her, they lived pretty close to one and it was coming in handy lately with her wife’s late night cravings. Once she parked and got her cart, she quickly headed inside to get out of the cold. The best thing about shopping at 3, almost 4, A.M. was that there was barely anyone there to get in the way. She made a beeline for the Cheetos and quickly grabbed a bag. She then headed towards the freezer section and grabbed a pint of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. As she was heading to check out, her phone begin to chime a familiar tune.

_‘Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to f-'_

“Jayje? Is everything okay?” Emily heard JJ laugh on the other line.

“Em, you sure have become a worrier since you found out you were gonna be a mama” Emily rolled her eyes at the comment, waiting for JJ to answer.

“Yes,” she answered after noting the silence “we’re okay” Emily smiled at the image of JJ rubbing her belly at the mention of ‘ _we_ ’.

“I was just wondering if you could pick up Henry’s cereal and some milk. We’re out and I don’t think either one of us want to face the wrath of him, Baymax and Spider-Man in the morning.” JJ laughed. Emily nodded before realizing JJ couldn't see her.

“Yeah, Of course. Anything for our little man. I’ll be home soon. I love you”

“I love you too. Drive safe, love. Bye” Emily made her way to the cereal aisle, taking in all the colourful box designs. She grabbed a box of cereal and grabbed some milk. After paying for her items, she made her way back to the car. She piled the contents in the passenger seat and drove home.


	2. Wake Up Call

Emily put the milk, cereal and ice cream in their rightful places before heading back to the bedroom. She loved JJ but she’d be thankful when her late night cravings were finished. It was 4:30 by the time she had gotten home and she was still very exhausted. She set the bag of Cheetos on JJ’s night stand, staring at her wife. She couldn't believe she was finally going to be a mom. It was something Emily had wanted for a while now.

Of course, Henry was her adopted son and she loved him very much but she had missed out on the chance to be there for him and raise him when he was small. When Henry was 5, Will and JJ had a mutual split after Will had discovered JJ’s true feelings were for her co-worker. They still maintained a healthy friendship and Will often came over for dinner at the Jareau-Prentiss residence. Henry loved having two mommies and one daddy. He felt lucky to have so much love in his family.

She took off JJ’s sweatshirt and her pants, leaving the shirt on due to the chill she still felt, and climbed into bed next to her spouse. She wrapped her arm around JJ as well as she could with their little one growing and buried her face in JJ’s hair. She was asleep within seconds.

“Emmmm.” A whining voice dared to disturb her dreams. Emily mumbled something and buried her face in JJ’s hair.

“Emilyyy” The voice whined again, a little louder this time. Emily felt movement beside her.

“Emily” The voice more forced. Emily is awake now, she looks over at the alarm clock ‘6:30 AM’. She groans, closes her eyes because the sunlight it still too hard for her tired eyes and wraps her legs around JJ’s, enjoying the warmth.

“Jayje,” Emily whines back “We don’t have a case today” She almost drifts to sleep again.

“Emily.” JJ’s whines again with a hint of faux-pain in her voice. Emily is immediately awake. She looks into her wife’s baby blues with panicked brown ones.

“What is it?” She sits up “Is the baby okay? Are you okay?” JJ frowns. Grabbing the bag on her bedside table.

“You didn’t get the right kind” Emily stares, dumbfounded. “What?” The bag is placed in her hands. Emily looked at the package. ‘ _Cheetos Sweetos: Cinnamon Sugar Puffs_ ’

“What the hell? Cinnamon Sugar? I did not grab these last night,” Emily insists. JJ almost laughs at the confusion in her tone as she processes what happened.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I fucked up, babe.” Emily looked at her wife with a panicked and sad look “I was so tired and I just wanted to be home with you…” She began to apologize. JJ cut her off with a kiss.

“It’s okay,” JJ took the bag from her hand “I guess these will do for now. Can we run by a gas station and get _regular_ Cheetos later?” Emily nods. JJ opens the bag and grabs a sugary puffed snack. She pops one in her mouth.

“Oh my god…” JJ almost moans as the sugar hits her taste buds.

“I thought only I could make you do that” Emily jokes. JJ rolls her eyes and offers the bag to Emily.

“No thank you, I think this mama needs some coffee before she attempts to ingest diabetes in a bag”

JJ shrugs, “More for me then!”

Suddenly the pitter patter of little feet can be heard followed by a recording _‘I am Baymax, your personal health care companion.’_

The ladies look at the door expediently, awaiting the arrival of their 6 year old terror.

“Bweakfast time!” He yells as he barges into the door. He jumps on Emily’s lap, careful not to hurt his mommy or his baby sister.

“Yeah it is, buddy. Why don’t you go sit in the living room and play with Baymax and Spider-Man while mommy and I get dressed?” Henry shakes his head. He kisses both of his moms' cheeks before heading to the living room. Emily smiles as she watches his figure retreat down the hall.

“Well, I guess we’d better get up! We’ve got a busy day ahead of us!” She said. She got up and half closed the door, sure to leave a crack so they could hear Henry playing.

She walked towards JJ’s side of the bed and grabbed JJ’s hands, helping her up. She pulled JJ into a gentle kiss, licking the cinnamon sugar off her lips. JJ smiled. “Good morning, love,” Emily smiled after breaking the kiss. She lowered her head a pulled JJ’s shirt up, revealing her bump. She gently kissed it. “Good morning, Rosaline” The baby kicked in response. Emily looked up, beaming.

“Did you feel that?” tears welled in her eyes. JJ shook her head and kissed Emily again. “That’s our little girl” she said softly.

JJ and Emily stared at each other for a few moments, taking each other in.

“Hewwwwooooo?” Henry called from the living room. “Spider-Man and Baymax are vewry hungwwy!”

JJ laughed and kissed her wife one last time before they got dressed and made their way into the living room.

“Alright. Does a certain crime fighter want breakfast?” Emily exclaimed.

“YES!” Henry dropped his toys and jumped into Emily’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My niece is totally obsessed with Big Hero 6 and Baymax. Which is why I decided Henry loving Baymax would be appropriate.


	3. The New Edition

Cries filled the room of the hospital Emily and Jennifer Prentiss-Jareau were currently residing. “It’s a girl!” The delivery nurse announced. Tears streamed down the new parents' faces at the sight of their newest edition.

The Doctor placed Rosaline on JJ as he dried her off and placed a warm blanket on her and a hat on her soft head. Emily kissed the top of JJ’s head. Mumbling words like “You did it,” “She’s ours,” and “My baby” JJ couldn't speak, she was in awe of how gorgeous her daughter was. Her Rosaline. When Emily was asked if she’d like to cut the cord, she gleefully accepted.

The two new moms watched as the doctor preformed all the necessary tests to make sure Rosaline was healthy.

Rosaline Prentiss-Jareau was born on a Sunday, February the 15th. Weighing 7lbs and 11oz. 

Once all the procedures were done, and JJ had successfully breastfed, Emily gently placed her new daughter in the clear bassinet beside JJ. She kissed her lovingly. JJ looked tiredly and proudly at her daughter.

“Would you like me to get Henry and your parents?” Emily asked. JJ continued looking at the baby.

“I think for the moment, I’d like Henry to just come in. So he can be the first to me her” 

Emily nodded. She went to get Henry, after explaining to her mother, and JJ’s parents that JJ wanted Henry to be the first to meet her. They all nodded, understanding how important it was for Henry to meet his little sister first. Emily took Henry’s hand in her own. He held on tightly to his Baymax doll with his other hand.

Emily sensed how nervous she was. She stopped, kneeling down in front of him.

“Hey big brother, what’s wrong?” She looked into eyes that mirrored JJ’s.

“What if-“ he stopped himself, biting his lip.

“Go on…” Emily coaxed.

“What if my new baby sister doesn't wike me?” His lip stared to quiver. It broke Emily’s heart to see him this way.

“Henry, Rosaline’s going to love you. You’re going to be the best big brother ever!” Emily smiled, still holding the small boy’s hand. Henry smiled. Nodding to convince himself. Emily continued to lead Henry to JJ’s room.

Henry pushed the door open, using _'all his strong muscles!'_ against the heavy door, although Emily had helped, she let him have this victory. He slowly approached the bassinet. Clutching his toy to his chest.

“Buddy, you have to be careful not to press buttons on Baymax. He might be a little loud for Rosaline and mommy” Emily spoke softly. Henry nodded, looking at his sister before glancing at JJ. He then turned to Emily, holding the stuffed toy out to her.

“Can you watch him?” Henry asked. Emily smiled and accepted the plush toy. She gently placed him beside her purse and covered him up with her jacket.  


“He’s going to take a nap” She explained.

“Wike sissy?”

“Yes, like sissy” Emily said, smiling at her son and daughter. Rosaline had brown eyes, slightly lighter hair than her and she had Emily’s nose. When choosing a donor, they had decided they wanted someone with similar traits like Emily. Although Emily knew she would have loved Rosaline regardless of what she looked like. 

Emily moved on the other side of JJ, taking her hand in her own, she rested her head against her wife’s.

“They’re both so perfect” She whispered. JJ could only nod, tears flowing as she watched Henry look at his new sister. 

Once Henry had been given time, Emily and JJ’s parents entered the room. The grandparents all cried, welcoming their newest grandchild. Sandy Jareau had cried a little more when Emily announced her name. She hugged her daughter. 

“Rosaline would have loved her,” Sandy smiled. 

JJ bit her lip, willing her tears not to fall. “Yeah,” she agreed as she took Emily’s hand, gently squeezing it.

The grandparents of course, insisted on taking lots of pictures. Pictures of Emily, JJ, Henry and Rosaline as a family. Pictures Henry and Rosaline and pictures of the grandparents themselves holding the newest edition.

Elizabeth walked up to Emily as Sandy talked to Henry and JJ.

“She’s beautiful, Emily” Elizabeth Prentiss told her, looking down at the bundle with pride. Emily, not used to this kind of attention from her mother, smiled. Elizabeth laughed before pulling her daughter into a hug. “I’m so proud of you,” Emily’s eyes welled with tears. "I’m proud of you both”

“Thank you. I love you, mom” 

Later, everyone from the BAU came holding balloons and gifts. Garcia, of course, had the most to give. 

“You know I’d never miss an opportunity to spoil my godchildren!” She said when she got looks from the new parents. 

“Where’s my princess?” a voice called from the back of the group. Derek emerged, holding a onsie that said _“Uncle’s favorite profiler”_ He set it with the rest of the gifts and made his way toward Emily.

“Congratulations Prentiss,” he hugged her tightly. “You’re going to make a wonderful mother” He added knowing Emily was feeling nervous. Emily smiled, feeling her nerves slowly ease. He took Rosaline from her.

“Hello, I’m you’re uncle Derek” the sleeping baby stirred slightly “I already love you so much, princess” 

After Rosaline had been handed to a very eager Spencer, Emily grabbed JJ’s hand and motioned for Derek to come her way. The team had all eyes on on the baby. He excused himself and walked towards the couple.

Emily grabbed JJ’s hand. 

“Jayje and I talked and,” she paused, taking a breath “we want you to be the godfather of Rosaline” Derek’s eyes welled with tears again.

“Me?” he asked uncertainly. JJ smiled and nodded.

“You’ve done so much for both of us and we love you. We’d be very grateful for Ros to have someone like you in her life” she explained.

“I’d,” he cleared his throat as his voiced cracked “I’d be honored” He pulled the two women into a hug. 

Emily and JJ waited until everyone was gone and things had settled down to let Henry hold his sister for the first time on his own.

“Oh, Mama, Mommy, Don’t cwy! We’re happy! See” Henry smiled and Emily had her phone out quick enough just to snap a picture before Rosaline started crying. Henry looked panicked but held her gently. Emily took her from him, she gently rocked her until she fell asleep again. She handed her to JJ.

“Henry, do you want to go get some dinner while we let Mommy and Rosaline rest?” Henry nodded. After Emily figured out what JJ wanted, they headed down to the cafeteria.  
Henry was wearing a shirt that said _“I’m a big brother!”_ on it and one of the older cafeteria workers found it endearing and gave him a congratulatory cookie.

After dinner, and after Emily got JJ’s food. They headed back to JJ’s room, meeting Will on the way. Henry jumped into his Dad’s arms.

“I’m a big bwother, daddy!” Will smiled.

“I know, buddy!” He looked at Emily. “Congratulations, mama”

“Thank you, Will.” She looked at Henry, who was now resting his head on Will’s shoulder.

“Would you like to meet her?” 

Will began to speak but a rather loud yawn from Henry cut him off. He laughed. “Is being a big brother hard work already?” Will asked. Henry shook his head. “I think it’d be best to get this little man home” Emily nodded. Henry opened his eyes.  


“Can I say good-bye to sissy and mommy?” He questioned. Emily looked at Will, who nodded, setting him down. They made their way back to JJ’s room.  
“I’ll be back, Daddy!”

When Emily and Henry entered the room, she saw JJ sleeping with Rosaline on her chest. She snapped a quick photo before heading to get Henry’s Baymax toy. She handed him to Henry. Henry grabbed Emily’s hand.

“Mama?” He asked. Emily looked at him. “Can I hold sissy?” 

Emily nodded, “Go sit on the couch, buddy. I’ll get her” Henry did as he was told, watching intently as Emily picked up the slumbering child. She sat down next the Henry. She placed the fragile baby carefully in his arms. “Support her head” she reminded as she helped him hold Rosaline.

Henry looked so big as he held his new sister. Emily felt a pang in her head as she realized her little boy wasn’t so little anymore.

“Good-night, sissy. I have to go home with my Daddy now but I’ll be back tomorwow.” Emily watched as him talk to his younger sibling.

“Can I give her a kiss, mama?” his voice was quiet. Emily shook her head.

“Gently, buddy” She reminded him He nodded before slowly kissing Roasline’s cheek.

“I love you Rosaline,” he looked at his new sister with loving eyes “I’m your big brother and I’m gonna protect you” Emily’s eyes welled with tears. She quickly wiped them away so Henry wouldn’t become alarmed. Once Henry has said good-night to his sister, Emily placed her back in the bassinet.

“Can I say good-night to Mommy now?”

“Of course, be gentle. Mommy’s probably a little sore” Henry shook his head, understanding.

“I’m going to take Baymax to Will” She left the room, giving Henry time with his mom.

“Momma” he whispered, shaking her gently. JJ stirred before slowly opening her eyes.

“Hey, little man” her voice thick with sleep. She sat up slowly, patting beside her. Henry eagerly sat down.

“I’m going home with Daddy” JJ nodded. “But don’t worry. I’m coming back tomorrow”

“We’ll miss you while you’re gone” JJ said.

“I’ll miss you too,” he hugged his mom carefully. “I wuv you, mommy”

“I love you too, buddy. So, so much” she kissed the top of his head. Emily entered the room.

“You ready to go?” she asked Henry. He nodded, kissing JJ’s cheek before getting off the bed. Emily knelt down so she was at eye level with Henry.

“I love you, handsome boy”

“I wuv you too, mama” He hugged her tightly and kissed her. “I’ll see you tomorwow” Will peaked his head in. He smiled at JJ.

“Congratulations, Jayje” JJ smiled in thanks. Will took Henry’s hand. “Good-night, ladies. Good-night little one”

Emily closed the door once she could no longer see the pair walking down the hall. She turned back to JJ, who was currently nursing.

“Is she doing okay?” Emily asked. JJ nodded.

“She’s doing great,” JJ looked down at their daughter. “She’s got an appetite like her mama” 

“Speaking of appetite, I got you some dinner," Emily laughed. JJ nodded, not looking up from Rosaline. Emily sat next to JJ, she kissed the top of her head. She touched the top of Rosaline’s head.

“She’s so beautiful,” Emily whispered. “You’re beautiful” They sat in silence until Rosaline finished. Emily took Rosaline after she had successfully burped. She pointed to the food she’d bought. JJ smiled, gratefully opening the food container. She ate and watched as Emily walked back and forth, rocking the baby as she sang ‘Blackbird’. 

After Emily had changed Rosaline’s diaper and put her back in her bassinet, she joined JJ in the small bed. Careful not to hurt her wife in any way. She turned so she was on her side, looking fondly at the new mother. Tears fell as she thought about the day’s events.

JJ smiled at her, brushed the tears from Emily’s eyes and whispered “Congratulations, Mama”

Emily mirrored JJ’s actions, brushing tears that fell from her blue eyes “Congratulations, Mommy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first Criminal Minds fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
